The Hero of Bowerstone
|-|Male= |-|Female= Summary The Hero of Bowerstone, also known as Sparrow, the Hero of Bower Lake, the Hero of the Spire, the Old Hero King/Queen, and many other titles, is the main protagonist in Fable II. The character may be either male or female, by choice of the player at the beginning of the game. a The Hero of Bowerstone is a descendant of the Hero of Oakvale. This is most commonly accepted, as Theresa states in the ruined Chamber of Fate that the Hero of Oakvale was the Hero of Bowerstone's "forebear". This is also proven in "The Hero of Oakvale", one of the books in Albion, where it speaks of the Hero of Oakvale having a descendant who shall one day save Albion. There is more reason to believe this, with the addition of access to the treasure chest of the Hero of Southcliff, in the Chamber of Fate. Out-of-game lore suggests that only the descendants of the Hero can open the chest. In the beginning of the game, the Hero of Bowerstone is referred to by the title of "Sparrow", which in the game appears synonymous with being youthful, and prepared to set out to see the world. However, it is also possible that Sparrow is his/her real name, as opposed to 'Chicken Chaser' or any other of the titles available for renaming. The Hero is more often referred to Sparrow, including in certain cutscenes, despite their current title. If one keeps the title of Sparrow later in the game, villagers mock its childishness. "Sparrow", or "little sparrow", is also a term of endearment, similar to "honey" or "dear", and is generally used with children, so it is also very possible that this is the case here. The hero had a sister, Rose, who was killed by Lucien. Theresa, the blind Seeress, acts as a guardian from the moment Lucien shoots the Hero, until they reach adolescence, in which they begin to explore the world of Albion. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: The Hero of Bowerstone/The Hero of Bower Lake/The Hero of the Spire/Sparrow/The Old Hero King Origins: Fable II Gender: Male (seems to be confirmed male in one of the novels) Age: In his late 80s at the time of death Classification: Hero/Human/King Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, magic, master marksman, master swordsman, elemental manipulation (of the fire, wind, and lightning variety), time manipulation, mind control, energy blasts, summoning of ethereal blades and souls of fallen creatures Attack Potency: Country level (though not as powerful as his son, the Hero of Brightwall, he would need to be comparable to him for his son to be born with as great a potential in the Heroic Disciplines as he had been) Speed: Supersonic+ (comparable to Reaver in the Heroic Discipline of Skill, a Hero that can casually deflect bullets with a cane), Hypersonic+ reflexes/reaction time; Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Shock Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (most powerful Hero of his era, only exceeded by Hammer in the Heroic Discipline of Strength) Striking Strength: Country Class (having mastered the Heroic Discipline of Strength, he should be comparable to the Hero of Strength from the Triumvirate. Said Hero's strength was great enough that a single swing of his sword could cleave through entire armies) Durability: Country level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Dozens of kilometers with magic via powerscaling, extended human melee range with melee weapons, several dozen meters with guns Standard Equipment: A sword/hammer/battle axe of some kind, a pistol/rifle of some kind, a Guild Seal Intelligence: Experienced and skilled master of all three Heroic Disciplines Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Blades:' Summons mystical blades to fly at the caster's enemies. '-Chaos:' Summons a Mask of Madness to scramble the minds of the caster's opponents. The result of this is somewhat random. Maybe they'll attack their friends, or maybe they'll scrub the floor to get those stains out. Casting the spell wide catches more enemies in the caster's web. Targeting a single one causes longer lasting effects. '-Force Push:' This spell creates a powerful blast of energy which radiates out from the caster, sending nearby enemies sprawling. '-Inferno:' Sends forth either a ball of flames, or an explosion of omnidirectional fire. '-Raise Dead:' Summons the spectral shadows of fallen creatures to fight for the caster. '-Shock:' Damages opponents with a blast of electric energy. Shock also stuns the unfortunate recipients. '-Time Control:' Can either slow down time for all but the caster, or cause the caster to amplify their movement speed in bursts. '-Vortex:' Summons mighty elemental forces to create powerful whirlwinds that sweep the caster's enemies up and send them flying. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fable Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Orphans Category:Warriors Category:Parents Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users